Hardware and software development may involve a design phase, in which plans and other preparations for computer changes are made, and a build phase, in which those plans and preparations are implemented. Companies, business units, or other organizations involved in computer development may have various goals related to these computer changes, such as business goals, technical goals, or other types of goals. The processes and frameworks utilized in computer development may play an important role in improving achievement of or alignment with these goals.